<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers by Saturismic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061711">Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturismic/pseuds/Saturismic'>Saturismic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Skephalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturismic/pseuds/Saturismic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl gave Zak his flower crown and said the following sentence:</p><p> </p><p>Zak you're beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>What?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~= Someone elses POV.<br/>"-"= Talking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, January 29th 2021.</p><p> </p><p>New year new me I guess. </p><p>"Arran, where are my socks?" that must be George. Arran and him fight often so I'm not suprised. "Why do you always have to come to me when its <em>your</em> problem?" Arran is shouting now. Anyways this is Zak speaking, why am I writing some kind of book in my head? No reason. "ARRA- STOP KICKING ME." "NO!" "What happened here? Its 3 in the morning!" Harvey said. "None of your bussiness!" Arran and George yelled at Harvey, what a surprise.</p><p>I want to go outside, I need fresh air but I'm currently sick. Its also cold outside so I really shouldnt risk it since Covid still exists. Im gonna check twitter.</p><p>Messages</p><p>Badboyhalo: Skeppy are y..</p><p>Technoblade: Hey wanna...</p><p>- - -</p><p>Oo, Bad messaged me. Thats a surprise since he ignored me yesterday. </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>Badboyhalo: Skeppy are you okay?</p><p>Yeah, did something happen?</p><p>Badboyhalo: No, just wanted to check since you randomly went silent during your stream. But dude seriously are you okay?</p><p>Badboyhalo: I heard someone puking before you unplugged your mic.</p><p>About that</p><p>So yes I was the one puking but, I feel alot better now so you dont need to worry :)</p><p>Can I call you if youre free?</p><p>Badboyhalo: Im kinda busy right now.</p><p>Okay then uh</p><p>I dont wanna keep you busy so i guess have a good day?</p><p>Badboyhalo: You too skeppy hope u feel better soon you muffintop uwu</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>"Zak do you want water?" "Sure." Jacob left my room to get me a glass of water, what will happen if I cant get on love or host tomorrow? This is my only chance to find love! "Here ya go bud, if you need anything else tell me okay?" "Okay". </p><p>~~~</p><p>I can't stop thinking about him, why though? I'm not gay, I'm straight! Right?..</p><p>This has to be some joke that God is making me fall for. I only like girls not boys. Not gonna lie, I felt kinds guilty when I lied to his text. He's sick I shouldnt leave him alone in this period of time. I also feel kinda guilty with the whole meetup situation becouse Zak looks like he gave up. Its his choice but I cant find the bravery to just show up at his house.</p><p>What do I do?..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this was short but i promise i will write more later! twitter= @saturismic i might post updates :] have a good and healthy day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>